<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artworks for Long Time Coming by AM_In_The_Morning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038683">Artworks for Long Time Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_In_The_Morning/pseuds/AM_In_The_Morning'>AM_In_The_Morning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Fan Art, Gen, Infinity Gems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_In_The_Morning/pseuds/AM_In_The_Morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Erica45's Long Time Coming story. </p><p>Context of said story:<br/>Peter was the one that used the Gauntlet and the effects were world changing. Now, Peter is a immortal, the Guardian of the Stones--keeping them safe through the passage of time, starting from the beginning.</p><p>He was there when the planets started to form, and watched as civilizations grew. He got use to his new task, keeping a eye on the stones as they influenced the world around them. He had part of the stones with him, this was true--and he had long since master the use of them.</p><p>However, the stones still needed to be out in the cosmos so he was more connected to the spirit of them, and it marked him. Now, he knew when the a wielder of a Stone threatened to unbalance everything and would take it away.</p><p>He lived like this for millennia, unchanged--until the year of 2010 on planet Earth.</p><p>---</p><p>(By the way, I draw traditionally and certainly am not greatest artist but that ain't stopping me from doing this XD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica45/gifts">Erica45</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Peter and Eris from Eric45's Long Time Coming story.</p><p>Notes: There isn't that many stories where Peter Parker isn't being written as a naive, sometimes too impressionable, sobbing mess of a ten-year-old compared to the amount of stories where he's written otherwise. And so, here comes Long Time Coming which has an interesting <em>What-if</em> scenario. I liked this version of a mature, older (in actuality, incredibly, incredibly ancient), and wise Peter Parker who's been chosen by the Infinity Stones as its seemingly permanent wielder. The girl beside Peter, is an OC of the story, who according to the story is Peter's opposite. Whereas Peter is responsible for keeping the stones in balance, Eris seems to have a habit of tipping off that balance. Since I've only read up to Chapter Nine and Eris is still much of a mystery character, I personally think she's kind of like Loki (who causes mischief here and there all perhaps to get on Peter's nerves). The story says she is an effect of Peter becoming responsible for the balance of the stones, which means she never would have existed if Peter hadn't been chosen in the first place. As I've said, there's still a lot of mystery around her and on another theory, I think no one really knows where she comes from and finds meaning in Peter's existence and his responsibility as the Wielder ergo, why she does what she does.</p><p> </p><p>But that's just my theory, so, eh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Context (From Long Time Coming's synopsis:</p><p>Peter was the one that used the Gauntlet and the effects were world changing. Now, Peter is a immortal, the Guardian of the Stones--keeping them safe through the passage of time, starting from the beginning.</p><p>He was there when the planets started to form, and watched as civilizations grew. He got use to his new task, keeping a eye on the stones as they influenced the world around them. He had part of the stones with him, this was true--and he had long since master the use of them.</p><p>However, the stones still needed to be out in the cosmos so he was more connected to the spirit of them, and it marked him. Now, he knew when the a wielder of a Stone threatened to unbalance everything and would take it away.</p><p>He lived like this for millennia, unchanged--until the year of 2010 on planet Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter Parker the Coffee Shop Owner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p>Introducing what I imagined Peter Parker would look like while working in his Mayflower café. At this point, I'm pretty sure you can guess how much I love this story XD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peter and Goose the Cat (and Nick)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am on fire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Peter: Hello, Goose.</p><p>Goose: <em>mrrow</em></p><p>Fury: *noises of betrayal*</p><hr/><p>Inspired by a little scene in Long Time Coming's chapter eight where Peter and Fury's not-so-comfortable silence is disturbed by Goose suddenly teleporting into Peter's apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Ah fudge, I forgot Goose's collar</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This ain't the end of it mwaahahaha</p><p> </p><p>Updated note: Yep, this is the end of it. I'm pretty much satisifed with what I've already done. I'm keeping the rest of the other works to myself heh.</p><p>Updated updated note: Nope. Still have one more to go. Maybe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sergeant Peter Parker(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems I'm not really done yet after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Notes: Sergeant Peter Parker (under the fake name of Marshall Sanders which isn't in the Long Time Coming story-- I just imagined him to have one cuz you know) during World War II.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gah dammit, I'll make this the last.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Snap of a Finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeahhhh I know what I said.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"The fate of the universe can change in a snap."</p><p>Note: This idea for another fanart popped up in my head a night ago so I just went "okay why not".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may accept requests to make more art based on people's stories. If you want to, you can comment down below and I'll look up your story. I'll reply to see if I can create one. Till next time, everybody.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>